


Bloody Everything

by lovelytomeetyou



Series: [APH] USUK One Shots [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelytomeetyou/pseuds/lovelytomeetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And most importantly, bloody stupid, oblivious Alfred. That American git was known for not reading the atmosphere, and today, I suffered greatly from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bloody everything!  
> Rating: K+  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): England/Arthur centric. UsUk.  
> Author's notes: This isn't exactly Gakuen. Arthur is still the President of the Student Council, but all of the students are human, hence the human names. UsUk.  
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned this series! Then UsUk would be canon, I assure you.

Bloody Student Council and their impossible tasks! Bloody perverted Francis and his demented Bad Touch Trio, Bad Brain Trio, or whatever the hell they named themselves as... And most importantly, bloody stupid, oblivious Alfred. That American git was known for not reading the atmosphere, and today, I suffered greatly from it.

We were in culinary class and that bloody frog was once again annoying me to no end with his constant complaints about my cooking and suddenly everyone joined in to criticize my scones. Can you believe it? The class had already ended but my classmates were still complaining about my - existent, mind you - cooking ability, and suddenly everyone, including me, noticed Alfred had been quiet the whole time. That surprised and made me immensely happy. Did he learn to enjoy my cooking or was he just being nice? I liked it in any way.

Of course, Gilbert and his gang started pestering us about it, asking if the special relationship was on full force. For Christ' sake, that was named for our countries, not individuals that were born there! Before I could deny and fight back, however, Alfred quickly stood up and said in a loud voice one word. One word that shut the whole class up, but not in the way I wanted. He said yes, loud and clear. He told to all of our classmates what I've been trying to hide for weeks: that we had been dating for the last couple of months.

The short silence was quickly destroyed by firstly the perverted trio and then Elizaveta, of all people, shouting happily something that started with yaoi - but I couldn't quite catch the whole phrase – Feliks's "like, finally!" and the whole class smiling knowingly at us. And that's when my life ended.

In less than twenty minutes the whole school knew and many students came to see us. Some to mock us, some to congratulate us and some had - thankfully - no business with us. Sadly there were people who just wouldn't let it go. Gilbert, after annoying the hell out of me, was thankfully knocked down by a frying pan and Antonio had left to see Lovino, but some people remained in the classroom and were scaring the shit out of me.

Truthfully, I don't know who I was more afraid of: Francis or Elizaveta. Sure, the frog was too perverted for his own good and barely had any limits, but I'm pretty sure the Hungarian girl was bipolar: either she was calm and composed around Roderich or she was hitting Gilbert with a frying pan as if there was no tomorrow. Not that I cared, it was Gilbert. She never bothered me too much before, but now she was out of control! She kept taking pictures and asking me and Alfred the most weird - and indecent - questions, like if we preferred to do it with the lights on, and the ever reliable Kiku was right by her side, just as curious and with another camera! All of our classmates were utter morons, I've found out.

Not that Alfred was better. Oh, no, he wasn't at all. That oblivious fool answered all the questions with a large smile and gladly posed for the pictures, dragging me along. That idiot had been extra annoying this month, always asking when we would tell anyone and who'd be the first to hear - definitely not the frog and now I see Kiku wouldn't have been a good choice either - as if I planned to do such thing! I'd even go as far as to affirm Alfred had planned this situation so he could tell everyone about it, but the American was probably too daft for that. Probably.

Said American found me hiding on the school's roof and decided to join me, sitting by my side while still smiling. I could only glare, but as always, it had never had much of an effect on him. Knowing I wouldn't talk, he started blabbering about some super hero nonsense, a new movie of Captain America or something. As a response, I scoffed and he stopped talking. After an awkward silence with him staring at me, and I at the ground, he asked.

"Are you mad I told them?"

God, how oblivious could one be? Since it was Alfred, I figured a whole lot. I merely nodded, still looking at the ground. Suddenly, I felt another hand holding mine and I finally looked at Alfred. He was wearing his bomber jacket as always and was once again with a badly arranged tie. What surprised me was the serious look on his face. It was stupid, but I couldn't help blushing while receiving such an intense look. He continued talking while he held my hand tighter within his.

"I won't say I'm sorry, because I'm not." That earned a huff as my response and he ignored it. "I've wanted to tell everyone for ages, Artie, ages!" Oh, so now he was also using that abominable nickname? The nerve! "And I'm glad everyone finally knows! I really, really am, Artie!"

Before I could - rightfully - punch him or say something nasty, he hugged me. Damn him. He knew I liked hugs - I would never admit that, though - so he held me tightly as he said the next words quietly. "I'm glad because know everyone knows you're mine."

Huh? Did I hear that correctly?

Alfred still had that serious expression as he was once again looking at me in the eyes. "Arthur... I- I couldn't stand it anymore! I mean, you dated almost the whole school and some still like to flirt with you!" What the-? I didn't date the whole school mind you, and most of those people I've been with weren't relationships at all. Let's just say I had a bit of a delinquent phase. A very, very brief one and... Just ignore whatever that Bad Brain Trio - or whatever their name is - might tell you.

Alfred, of course, ignored my attempts to defend myself. "I don't even have to comment on Francis, right? There's a bunch of people who love to tease you, girls and guys included! Though I don't blame them." That earned a punch in his arm. "And also, what about Miguel, that Portuguese friend of yours, or even that weird Romanian guy from your magic club? Don't interrupt me, Artie, you know it's true! What I mean is... I was always kind of jealous, y'know? Even before we dated... Well, it sucked then and it kind of sucks even now, with you always doing some President stuff and we never get the time to hang out..."

With a sigh, I hugged him back. I knew it was horrible, never spending time together, while I had to do a mountain of errands and be constantly bugged by my council colleagues, especially Francis and Michelle, who loved to get on my nerves. I longed for school vacations more than I ever had, if it meant to go out with Alfred, hug him, kiss him, and... After all of Elisaveta's questions there was no way hiding: having se- making love. Our first time had been incredibly awkward and it surprised me Alfred was so new to all of this, while I had my... adventures before. Nonetheless, we've learned with each time, and now we both knew how to make the other feel incredibly good and other details we would - I would make Alfred swear to - never tell.

"So you're not mad?" I vaguely nodded. No use in getting angry at him anymore. "Great! And don't worry, I won't let anyone get too much in your way, okay? Because now I have every motive to be the only person that annoys you!" he said that with such pride I could not bring myself to retort.

We chatted a little more and soon the sun was setting and most of the students had already left the school. Those were the times we were left alone, since Alfred started staying late almost all of the days - even the days he didn't have club activities - to make me company. I dearly appreciated that, and if I was in a good mood, I would thank him for the effort, even if he was choking on one of my scones. Purposefully, I may add.

"So... I reckon everyone left the school, already?" I really liked how he would do a Southern accent out of the blue sometimes.

"At this time, everyone in the Council left as well. But I still have to stay and run a few more errands, is that okay?"

With a frown, Alfred nodded. These were the times I wish I would just leave the position of President so I could spend more time with my American boyfriend, but in the end, it was my obligation and that wasn't possible. As we walked side by side and holding hands in the direction of the Student Council room, his smile suddenly grew and I dare say, became quite mischievous. Oh no. That was never good...

"So... I reckon since we are together and everyone knows and there is no one around... What about a demonstration of my undying love for my lovely, angry Brit?" If it wasn't for that stupidly beautiful smile, I'd have punched him. But then again, Alfred always had a way with me.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know... Something incredibly romantic like... Having sex on the Student Council President's table?" He smirked in what seemed to be an attempt at being gallant – to which, I did not buy, of course.

That definitely deserved a punch, and so I gave him one. While he was still laughing loudly and still holding my hand tightly, I realized I'd probably give in one time or another of doing something sexual in that room. But definitely not today. Who knows what type of cameras that perverted trio - no, the one composed by Francis, Elizaveta and now even Kiku - they might have installed in the room? Alfred, of course, was oblivious to that as well.

Bloody Student Council and bloody obligations! Bloody perverted and annoying people in this school. Bloody stupid Alfred F. Jones and his obliviousness. Bloody stupid me, Arthur Kirkland, for having fallen completely in love with said git.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 'Short Stories Featuring England' multichapter fic at ffnet. I'll only upload two chapters (the ones featuring the USUK pairing) which are coincidentally also the longest ones. If you're interested, you can read all chapters here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7246123/1/Short-Stories-Featuring-England
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> Fieldings aka LovelytoMeetYou


End file.
